Zero Gravity
by omjjjjuunmen
Summary: Senyuman wanita itu, bagaikan sebuah mantra yang bisa melenyapkan eksistensi gravitasi disekitar Portgas D. Ace.


**Disclaimer** : Kalo saya yang punya **One Piece**, Zoro bakal pakai pedang sepuluh biji! #plak. Sayangnya One Piece punya **Eiichiro Oda**-sama…

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : T

**Pair** : AceNami

**Warning** : AU. Saya mengaku, segala kekurangan berada pada diri saya. Dan kesempurnaan hanyalah milih Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

_Don't like, don't read _

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Zero Gravity<strong>

By : Roronoalolu Youichi

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Sial. Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?"

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit saat Ace terbangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki itu langsung mengambil handuknya dan berlari kekamar mandi. Setelah kurang dari lima menit berkutat dikamar mandi, Ace memakai seragamnya dengan cepat, dan segera menuruni tangga yang setengah melingkar itu dengan cepat pula.

Melupakan sarapannya begitu saja, Ace yang sudah berseragam lengkap dengan sepatu dan tas yang bertengger dibadannya, langsung berlari kearah garasi rumahnya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu langsung menyalakan motor dan memakai jaketnya. Satpamnya sudah membukakan pintu garasi dan juga pintu gerbang. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lebih lama lagi, Ace melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan yang lumayang tinggi. Seragamnya yang tidak dimasukkan, juga rambut hitamnya, berkibar terkena hembusan angin.

Ace mendengus kesal. "Bagaimana bisa aku sampai kesekolah dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Setelah berhenti sebentar dan mengatur nafasnya, lelaki berambut hitam dan berwajah tampan itu kembali berlari dikoridor yang kini sepi. Terang saja, karena bel masuk sudah berdering sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, maka bisa dipastikan para murid sudah berada dikelas masing dan bertemu dengan sensei yang cantik ataupun tampan, atau sensei yang wajahnya memuakkan, sekalipun.

Ace benar-benar hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari setiap murid dari setiap kelas yang dia lewati, bahkan para sensei yang mempelototinya karena suara langkah kakinya yang berisik itu mengganggu mereka untuk mengajar para muridnya.

Ace juga sama sekali tidak peduli dengan segala sesuatu yang berada dan yang lewat didekatnya. Sudah dua tong sampah yang jatuh akibat larinya yang ugal-ugalan itu. Entah sudah beberapa kali dia diberi makian-makian dari orang yang hampir saja ditabraknya, karena dia tidak meminta maaf tentunya, dan Ace tidak mendengarkan, apalagi menanggapi ocehan orang-orang itu. Tapi beruntung saja, sampai saat ini Ace belum mencelakai orang satupun. Belum…

_BRUK!_

Dan terjadilah hal yang baru saja kita bicarakan tadi. Ace, dan korban yang baru saja dia tabrak, jatuh terduduk dikoridor yang bercabang empat itu. "Hei! Kau kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" marah orang yang ditabrak Ace, sambil mengaduh.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" marah Ace balik kepada orang yang tadi memarahinya. Lelaki itu lalu melihat siapa yang dia tabrak. Mata Ace membulat sempurna. "Na-nami?"

Nami menatap Ace galak. "Apa?" wanita itu menatap Ace dengan pandangan membunuh.

Ace menggeleng kuat dan segera berdiri. Setelah berdiri sempurna, lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada wanita berambut oranye yang masih terduduk. Tanpa berfikir lagi, Nami menyambut uluran tangan Ace dengan tangan kanannya juga. Setelah Nami berdiri, mereka terdiam sejenak, saling menatap. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menyadarkan mereka, dengan serentak langsung berlari kearah kelas mereka.

Ace melihat Nami yang berada dibelakangnya, "Tumben kau terlambat."

"Memangnya tidak boleh, hah?" jawab Nami yang melihat Ace juga dengan galaknya.

Ace mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Baru ditanya begitu saja sudah marah. Dasar nenek sihir." Gerutu Ace sambil setengah berbisik.

Terbentuk empat siku didahi Nami. "Kau bilang apa tadi, hah?" kata wanita yang sedang berlari itu sambil melemparkan _death glare_ kearah Ace.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok!" sahut Ace sambil menggeleng kuat sambil menatap kedepan.

"Aku. Dengar. Itu. Baka!" marah Nami sambil menjitak Ace yang sama-sama sedang berlari itu.

"Aduh!" kata Ace sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol karena dijitak Nami tadi. Lelaki itu heran. Entah kenapa Nami bisa tiba-tiba menyamai larinya dan langsung menjitak kepalanya dengan mudahnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ace dan Nami sudah sampai didepan kelas mereka. Setelah mengatur nafas, merapikan baju, dan mengelap keringat yang bertengger diwajah mereka, Ace membuka pintu kelas dengan satu hentakan keras.

_BRAK!_

Seisi kelas menghentikan kegiatan mereka, menatap Ace dan Nami. Tidak terkecuali Robin, sensei mereka yang –kemungkinan besar– sedang mengajar. Meskipun Nami tidak yakin kalau jam pertama mereka diisi oleh sensei yang kecantikannya terkenal seantero sekolah dan mengajar pelajaran sejarah itu.

"Wah, wah, apa kalian janjian untuk datang terlambat?" tanya Robin dengan senyuman khasnya saat Nami juga Ace sudah memasuki kelas, dan Ace kembali menutup pintu kelasnya.

"Tidak!" jawab Nami dan Ace berbarengan sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka kuat-kuat.

"Fufufu… Baiklah, baiklah." Robin tertawa kecil, yang membuat lelaki yang melihatnya menampakkan semburat merah, tak terkecuali Ace. "Kalau begitu, aku punya penawaran bagus untuk kalian yang telah datang terlambat."

Robin menaruh buku yang dipegangnya. "Penawaran yang pertama, kalian harus lapor dulu kepada guru pembimbing, diberi hukuman, dan juga poin pelanggaran, baru boleh duduk, atau… Menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dariku, setelah itu kalian bisa duduk dibangku kalian dengan aman. Bagaimana?"

"Aku memilih yang menjawab pertanyaan, sensei!" kata Nami dan diikuti dengan anggukan Ace.

Robin kembali tersenyum, "Ara… Ara… Bagaimana kalau perempuan dulu. Kau setuju _Mr_. Portgas?"

Nami menatap Ace, begitu pula sebaliknya. Lalu Ace mendengus dan menatap sensei-nya. "Terserah kau saja."

Dan sekali lagi, Robin kembali tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, berhubung saya sedang menggantikan Vivi-sensei untuk mengajar pelajaran fisika, maka kali ini saya akan akan bertanya tentang apa yang sedang kita pelajari hari ini. Yaitu tentang gravitasi."

Ace memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas kesal. _Kami-sama, seharusnya aku lebih memilih dihukum saja…_ batinnya.

Robin menatap Nami, "Saya baru saja menanyakan ini pada yang lainnya tadi. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya. Nah,_ Miss_ Nami, apa kau tahu bunyi hukum gravitasi yang dicetuskan oleh Isaac Newton?"

Nami tersenyum kepada sensei-nya. Wanita berabut oranye itu sudah belajar tentang ini tadi malam. "Hukum gravitasi newton berbunyi; Setiap massa titik, menarik semua massa titik lainnya dengan gaya segaris dengan garis yang menghubungkan kedua titik. Besar gaya tersebut berbanding lurus dengan perkalian kedua massa tersebut dan berbanding terbalik dengan kuadrat jarak antara kedua massa titik tersebut."

Robin bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum kepada Nami. "Bagus, _Miss_ Nami. Kau boleh duduk sekarang." Sedangkan Ace dan yang lainnya dibuat melongo dengan jawaban Nami. Tidak heran kalau wanita _matre_ penyuka jeruk ini selalu mendapat rangking pertama dikelasnya.

Nami menundukkan kepalanya. "Arigato, sensei." Nami menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Ace, sedangkan lelaki itu mendelikkan matanya.

Robin menatap Ace masih dengan senyuman diwajah cantiknya. "Nah, sekarang_ Mr_. Portgas, pertanyaan buatmu adalah, apa rumus dari gravitasi itu sendiri?"

Ace menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dia jawab. Kedua matanya menatap sensei-nya, lalu beredar keseluruh ruangan. Berharap teman-temannya bisa membantunya. Sedangkan orang-orang yang ditatapnya hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan tulisan lebar-lebar dikening mereka, TIDAK TAHU.

Ace memutar bola matanya ketika melihat orang-orang yang ditatapnya satu per satu itu menampakkan ekspresi yang sama. Lalu kedua matanya itu menangkap sosok Luffy. Harapan dengan cepat timbul didalam dirinya, berharap _–siapa tahu saja,–_ Luffy bisa membantunya. Dan secepat harapan itu timbul, secepat pula harapan itu musnah. Luffy sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Lelaki yang mempunyai bekas luka dibawah mata kirinya itu sedang tertidur pulas, dengan kedua tangan yang dijadikan sebagai bantalnya. Hati Ace retak melihat sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan.

Lalu mata Ace menangkap sosok Zoro yang duduk dibelakang Luffy. Zoro, yang walaupun tukang tidur dan buta arahnya sangat amat keterlaluan, juga muka yang mirip berandalan, dan sifatnya yang tidak peduli terhadap para sensei-nya, tapi lelaki itu pintar kalau soal pelajaran eksakta seperti ini. Lelaki itu selalu berhasil menempatkan dirinya dalam rangking kedua, tepat dibawah Nami. Tapi apa daya, hati Ace yang tadinya sudah retak, kini menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Sahabat berambut hijaunya, yang selalu saja bersaing dengan Sanji, juga tertidur seperti Luffy yang duduk didepannya.

Harapan terakhir lelaki berambut hitam itu adalah Sanji. Sahabatnya yang satu itu, untuk urusan pelajaran atau apapun, tidak akan mau kalah dari Zoro, rival sehidup sematinya. Maka itulah pria berambut blonde ini otaknya selalu jalan dan juga selalu masuk rangking tiga besar, dengan peringkat yang tepat dibawah Zoro. Karena faktor inilah Ace berharap Sanji bisa membantunya. Dan sekali lagi, harapannya sirna. Hati Ace yang telah hancur karena Luffy dan Zoro tidak bisa membantunya, sekarang telah menjadi abu karena Sanji, yang sangat dia harapkan, sedang menatap Nami yang sedang tersenyum kepada Ace. Bu–

Wait a minute_. Apa tadi? Nami tersenyum kearah–_

Ace langsung saja menatap Nami yang duduk diserong kanan Sanji. Dan benar saja, wanita berambut oranye itu sedang menatap dan tersenyum kearahnya. Sadar sedang diperhatikan, Nami mengalihkan pandangnnya dengan blush tipis dikedua pipinya. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Nami, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ace, adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Karena sekarang jiwa lelaki itu sudah seperti tidak berada ditubuhnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba Ace merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Tidak, tidak secara harfiah. Tapi senyuman Nami yang baru saja dilihatnya membuatnya merasa seperti melayang. Degup jantung Ace makin cepat berpacu, bersamaan dengan detak jam di dinding. Senyuman yang baru saja dilihatnya menerbangkannya sepenuhnya melawati lapisan-lapisan atmosfer, sehingga kini ia melayang-layang diruang angkasa. Senyuman tulus yang baru saja dilihatnya, yang membuat jantungnya terus menerus berpacu, seakan menjadi sebuah mantra untuk melenyapkan eksistensi gravitasi disekitar lelaki bernama Portgas D. Ace ini.

"_Mr_. Portgas?" Suara lembut Robin membuatnya berpijak kembali, membawanya kembali kepada kenyataan. Gravitasi sudah kembali mengelilingi Ace lagi. Lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya. Terlihat sensei berparas ayu dihadapnnya.

"Kenapa kau melamun, _Mr_. Portgas?" tanya Robin lagi. Lelaki itu dapat mendengar semua anak kelasnya sedang terkekeh kecil.

"Me-melamun…? Saya tidak melamun… Eeerr… Ano… Sensei...–" Bagus. Senyuman Nami telah berhasil membuatnya lupa siapa nama sensei cantik dihadapannya ini.

Robin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu… Apa diperjalananmu yang sangat panjang itu, kau sudah menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku?" entah kenapa Ace merasakan nada lembut sensei-nya itu begitu menohok dadanya.

Seisi kelas kembali menatap Ace dalam diam. Menunggu jawaban dari mulut lelaki itu. Ace, hanya bisa menggumamkan "Ah… Eh… Eeem…" dan sebagainya. Wajahnya tampak bingung, tapi bercampur dengan ekspresi yang tampak berfikir keras. Lelaki itu mulai mencari-cari jawaban yang sedikit logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan sensei-nya yang _sama sekali_ tidak dia ketahui. Dan tanpa perintah dan kesadaran dari otaknya, mulutnya terbuka dan mencetuskan sebuah kata,

"Nami…"

Seisi kelas langsung tergelak mendengar jawaban Ace. Sanji, yang sejak tadi sedang memandang gadis-gadis dikelasnya, langsung menatap Ace dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna dan disertai dengan _death glare_ kearah sahabatnya. Seisi kelas mulai menggunjingkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ace. Sedangkan sang tersangka utama, Ace –yang otaknya tidak sedang berjalan cepat sesuai biasanya— baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, beberapa detik kemudian. Dengan panik, Lelaki barambut hitam itu langsung menatap Nami.

_Wanita berambuk oranye itu tertunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat._

.

.

.

.FIN.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_The world just disappears when you're here. It's zero gravity._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

A/N

Nah, minna-san, dikarenakan Sora sama Letta sedang mengerjakan fic multichap-ku (yang gak selesai-selesai-_-), maka aku sendirian di A/N kali iniiiii~~~ Dan ini Fiction AceNami pertamaku~~ Yohohoho^^ dan maaf kalau kacau! Saya hanyalah manusia biasa, minna-san~!

Wuhuw! Aku lulus lho, minna-san~~~ terima kasih atas doa nya~ (reader: siapa juga yang doa-in lo!) yah, walaupun nem-nya gak gede-gede banget, tapi lumayanlah nilai 9 nya ada tiga *pamer* tapi nilai IPA ku jebloook huaaaaaaaa T_T

Kekekeke mohon maaf kalau fiction ini sangat OOC, lebay, bahasanya ancur, banyak typo, juga deskripsi yang aneh, terus alurnya yang udah pasaran, dan yang lain-lainnya.

Sedikit curhat aja, sebenernya mau bikin ini jadi LuffyNami apa gak SanjiNami. Tapi karena ada sedikit keanehan dengan pair dan jalan cerita, maka diputuskanlah AceNami. Sebenarnya juga sempet berfikir pair-nya itu ZoroNami. Tapi karena lagi-lagi ketidak cocokan beberapa adegan jadinya gak jadi. Dan alasan sebenernya, gue gak tega kalo Zoro dijadiin sama nenek lampir itu. Nyehehehe^^

_Plak! Bletak! Duagh!_

*Lolu terkapar*

Nami : Abaikan semua pembelaan diatas! Langsung aja kalian **REVIEW**! Tulis semua unek-unek kalian! Meskipun Author abalan ini belom siap diflame, lanjut aja!

.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE**  
>.<p>

.


End file.
